Spidey and The X-Men
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: After the Homecoming fiasco, the X-Men meets Peter Parker (aka) Spider-Man. When Aunt May finds out about Peter being Spider-Man she kicks him out. After being kicked out by his Aunt he comes across the X-Men who brings him to the school. But Peter feels like he didn't belong with the X-Man so he runs away to his mentor/father figure Tony Stark who takes him in. What will happen?


**"What the fuck?" May yelled as she saw her nephew in his suit, Peter turns around with a panicked look as he opened his mouth to say something May said, "H...How could you do this to me?"**

**Peter could see the hurt and betrayal as he says, "May, I'm..." **

**He was interrupted when May yells, "SORRY? WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY? BECAUSE PETER, SORRY AINT GONNA CUT IT THIS TIME."**

**She had tears going down her face as she yelled and cried at him. His heart shattered at the sight of his Aunt. He never wanted to hurt her but guess he was wrong because he has already caused her the pain he was wanting to avoid.**

**But what she said next, made him feel like he was hit by a truck, "I WANT YOU TO PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED HERE. GET OUT!"**

**Peter felt tears in his eyes as he whispers, "Aunt May please. Don't...Don't do this." as he begged his Aunt to not throw him out.**

**His Aunt shook her head 'No' and says, "I'm sorry Peter. But you gave me no choice. **

**I want you out of here by the time I get home from work. If you are here when I get back, I will call the cops" After she said that she left and went to her room.**

**As soon as Peter heard the front door shut, Peter fell on his bed and cried. He didn't know what he was gonna do? Where he was gonna live? After hours of crying, he looked at the time, his Aunt would be home in 2 hours. So he got up and started packing his stuff into his backpack. **

**After he got everything he went and opened his window. He was getting ready to jump out when he looked back at his room for the last time. He turned back towards the window and swung away.**

**-X-Men HeadQuarters-**

**The X-Man has been asked to come to the conference room by Professor X. once everyone was sitting down the Professor rolled up to the table and says, "I'm sure You guys are wondering**

**why I asked you to meet here today. I have found a possible mutant, his name is Peter Parker also known as." He played the video of the fight at the airport. "Spider-Man."**

**They gasp and Storm says, "So he was involved in the Civil war between the avengers?"**

**The professor nodded and replies, "Yes. As far as i could tell he is fighting on Mr. Stark's side in defeating TeamCap."**

**Rogue says, "If people finds out what he is then, we would all be placed in danger."**

**"I agree Chuck, I think we need to bring him in." Replied Wolverine as he looked at the picture of Spider-Man. **

**The professor nodded in agreement and replies, "Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue. You three go and bring Mr. Parker here, his Aunt had just found out that he is Spider-Man and he is alone." The three nodded as they left the conference room.**

**-Queens, New York-**

**Peter Parker was swinging through Queens, it was 8PM and he was out doing patrols, he was still hurt for what his Aunt May did to him and would do anything to get her to let him back in, but nothing will change her mind. He had just landed on a rooftop when he heard, "Spider-Man?"**

**Peter turned around to see an African American female with white hair and says, "Who are you?"**

**"My name is Storm, I'm with a group who call themselves the X-Man, we are similar to The Avengers."**

**Peter didn't believe her and replies, "I never heard of you."**

**"That's because we don't want to reveal ourselves as mutants." replies Wolverine as he leaned against a small wall that was there.**

**Peter sighs and says, "What do you want?"**

**Rogue walked up and says, "We want you to come with us, we are like you, were mutants."**

**"You think I'm one of you guys?" Peter replies as he didn't believe that he was one of them.**

**Storm had a confused look and says, "Of course, you have powers so that means you're a mutant."**

**"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not one of you guys. I got these powers when I was bitten by an experimental spider." Replied Peter as he tried to get them to understand.**

**Wolverine left up an eyebrow and replies, "An Experimental Spider?"**

**Peter nodded and says, "Yeah, you see 8 months ago my class took a field trip to Oscorp and I went off exploring, I walked into a room that had experimental Spiders. Anyways, I was looking for a way out when one of them bit me. After 24 hours of going through the side effects then I had Spider Powers."**

**"Well, if you don't mind, we would like to check for ourselves. If you are what you say you are, then we will let you go, If not and if you are a mutant, then you need to stay at the school, so you can learn to harness your powers."**

**Peter thought about it for a few minutes, If he would go with them then he would not be out in the street. With that thought he nodded and said, "Okay. You can test me and see if **

**I'm telling you the truth."**

**They all got onto the jet and flew back to the school. While they were flying, Peter started thinking on what to do if he was to leave this so called school. He wouldn't have a place to live or to go. Except for Mr. Stark maybe, but he didn't want to intrude and be a bother to him. So he set that thought aside and looked out the window as they**

**flew through the sky.**

**When they made it inside Peter eyes widened and says, "Holy Shit, this place is huge." **

**"Damn, kid you kiss your mother with mouth." Peter looked back to see Logan smirking as he smirl back and followed Storm to an office. **

**As soon as they arrived Peter seen a bald headed guy in a wheelchair, the guy looks at him and says, "Peter, Welcome. I'm Charles Xavior."**

**He was shocked and had different thoughts swimming around his head: 'How did he know?' "Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you." Peter said as they shook hands.**

**The professor let go and says, "It's okay Peter, your secret is safe. So Peter, have they told you about us?"**

**Peter took off his mask, they all gasp as Storm says, "But your just a kid."**

**He nodded and said, "Hey, I'm not a kid I'm 14 and yeah, they told me, but I already told them that I am not like you guys. I got my powers differently from you guys."**

**The professor was confused and replies, "What do you mean?"**

**Before Peter could say anything Rogue spoke, "He said that he got bitten by an experimental Spider at Oscorp."**

**The professor nodded and replies, "Experimental Spider?"**

**"Yeah, they were enhanced. Oscorp was doing some Experiments on the spiders and I ended up in the room full of Spiders because I left the group to go explore." Peter said as he told the Professor, to be honest he kinda doesn't like these people. On the plane when Storm mentioned the Professor being a telepath, he pressed the button on his watch that would block out telepathic people. He only knew his Identity because they told him that they know who he was.**

**The Professor nodded and replies, "Then you don't mind if we test you?"**

**"No Not at all, if it gets people to understand that i am not one you guys then go ahead." Replies Peter as he was willing to do anything, he just wants to get out of here because his**

**spidey-sense are buzzing a little.**

**They were in the med bay with Peter as they were testing him to see if he's a mutant or enhanced. Right now they were looking at the results as the X-Man was stunned**

**and Jene says, "He's not a mutant."**

**Wolverine was stunned and says, "How come he isn't a mutant."**

**Beast replies, "It's like Jene said, you see this is his DNA." he points to one side of the screen then points to the other, "and this is the DNA as those of a Spider."**

**Professor sighs as he turns to Peter and replies, "Peter, I'm so sorry, we thought that you were one of us."**

**"It's okay. No harm done." Peter said as he got off the table "I should get going."**

**Before he walked out the door, the professor said, "I heard about what happened between you and your aunt."**

**Peter stops dead in his tracks, he looks at the professor and says, "How did you know what went down between me and my Aunt?"**

**"Because Peter, that's the first thing you though before we found you." The professor said as he told Peter about how he knew.**

**Peter sighs and replies, "Yeah, so my Aunt kicked me out because I was Spider-Man, what else is new?"**

**The Professor replies, "Peter, if you want you can stay with us. Here at the school. You can still be Spider-Man as long as you want. But we think you would be safe here."**

**Peter didn't know what to think, they wanted him to stay with them here at the school, but he also didn't want to end up on the streets either so he nodded and replies, "Um...Sure."**

**The Professor nodded as he smiled and said, "Good! Welcome to the X-Man Peter Parker (aka) Spider-Man."**

**For some reason Peter thought that doesn't feel right: An X-Man as Spider-Man? he didn't know what to think it was all to much. The next thing he knew he was sitting in a room or his room now on the queen size bed, he got up and went to the window that had a window seat as he sat down and looked into the night. He has been there for 5 hours and it was 10PM. He started thinking about his place here at the school.**

**2 Days Later**

**It has been 2 days since the X-men found Peter, but what Peter knew was that he feels like he didn't belonged, he feels out of place. He has been getting calls from everybody: Mr. Stark, Ned, MJ, and Pepper. But he kept ignoring their calls because he needs space, to understand that his aunt really did kicked him out. If he was being honest, he would say it hurts like hell to be rejected after finding out that you are a hero.**

**He needed to get out, he can't stand the feeling of being an outsider and not fitting in. He feels at home with Mr. Stark, ever since Homecoming they have become close and Tony always said that if he ever needed anything day or night, to call or come to him. With that in mind he decides to leave and go to Mr. Stark and stay with him for awhile, he opened the window then went to bed got his backpack, he heard footsteps and then he shot out a web and swung away.**

****NOTES: The 2nd Chapter is on it's way****


End file.
